Thomas and Friends TrackMaster Wiki:Rules
These are the rules of this wiki. If you disobey them then you will recive a strike or ban. General Rules *No swearing or using any sexual language. *No spamming, including typing things in "ALL CAPS". *Do not discuss anything else in the Thomas universe such as the TV series. *Only edit your user page and not other users (unless they ask you to edit their user page). *Do not remove your own or other users' talk page content. *Article talk pages are only used to discuss changes to the article, not to discuss the thing in the article itself. *No saying "Thomas is for babies" or anything like that. It is for all ages. *Treat others the way you want to be treated. *Keep religious arguments off this Wiki. *Do not post inappropriate comments or pages. *No blocking or striking anyone for no reason. *Absolutely no vandalism. Editing Guidelines While these are not technically rules, these are things we advise all users to do when editing articles. *Please write with correct spelling, grammar and punctuation on articles. *Remember to use an info box for a product page and write the year it was released and its item number. *Articles for Plarail only items must be titled with a loose English translation structured to make sense. Articles for Tomica World and Motor Road and Rail items must use their most recent UK name. Articles for TrackMaster items are titled with their most recent US name. *For engine articles, note down the changes that has been made to its model, such as a new styled face, and for which range it is for. Another section is "Variations". This is a list of products which use the engine's name and the ranges it was released in. If there are any special models of the engine, another section can be made to list them. *For sets, and some packs and destinations, list the contents of the item. *Use simple categories, i.e for a set, use "Sets", "Plarail Sets" depending on the type of set and for engines, use "Engines", "TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) Engines" or what ranges the engine has been released in. Do not make any new categories, but if you want to, ask an admin first. Image Rules *When adding images, please upload images that are relevant. Do not upload a duplicate or a similar looking image to one that is already there, and make sure they are free of any watermarks (for example, a shop's name printed on it or a date) *Make sure that what you name the image makes sense. In other words, do not name an image "jbf2354438fbcjw*Y78283eR%$&R&%.jpg", "Picture 004.JPG", "Capture 005.png" or similar. Name it after the article, using the name of the range and what the product is, for example, "TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)SirHandel", "MotorRoadandRailMolly" or similar. *Do not upload any other Thomas and Friends images, including TV series, books, and other merchandise. *Do not upload fan-made images. *Do not upload images of your collection. *Videos must be also treated like images. Only official material is allowed such as advertisements and videos posted by channels such as FisherPriceBrand or TakaraTomyChannel. Strike Gallery All admins should use this template if someone disobeys any of these rules: Thank You! SirHandelFalcon (Talk), Madbomberfan (Talk), Jdogman (Talk), DonaldDouglasandToby6 (Talk) Category:Browse Category:Site administration